¿Como robarte a tu futuro novio?
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: El solo queria quitar de enmedio a Nanase, y que mejor manera que usar a Rin para eso...¿Que se necesita para robarte a tu futuro novio? Aliados claro esta o quiza era ¿suerte? [Yaoi, Comedia, Free!][Parejas: SouMako & RinHaru]
**Nota de autor:** Espero les guste esta nueva historia, la narracion y la trama, que espero sea muy entretenida para ustedes de leer como lo es para mi al momento de escribirlo

 **Advertencias:** Fluff; Soft; Algo de Drama; Comedia...Un lisiado psicotico [?]

 **Parejas:** SouMako & RinHaru

 **Rated: R** 18+

 **Dedicatoria: E** sta historia es para la paginaa Free ES- RinHaru que espero les guste y para Hakumaito que siempre me apoyan al momento de escribir [NO la subi a la pagina lo cual era mi idea...porque era muy larga :/]

 _Se supone que tener aliados era algo bueno ¿no?_

* * *

—Paso 1: Aliados—

.

.

Se acomodó lo mejor posible la gorra para que esta fácilmente pudiera ocultarle el rostro, enseguida, alzo el cuello de la chaqueta, pensando que de esa manera seria más difícil que le reconocieran pero estaba dando una imagen aterradora a las personas que pasaban aun lado de el y sinceramente estaba pensando que era más vergonzoso "tratar" de pasar desapercibido aunque no notaba que de esa manera llamaba más la atención y no de una manera positiva, las madres que pasaban en ese momento con sus hijos de vuelta a sus hogares, alejaban a los niño para protegerlos de él, volvió a suspirar para tranquilizarse, las manos estaban comenzando a temblarle de nuevo, si no se calmaba seguramente terminaría huyendo, ya había sido difícil juntar valor para no salir corriendo.

Se encontraba pensando en lo difícil que había sido para el tomar esa decisión cuando escucho la voz –angelical– de la persona que había estado esperando, en ese momento todo su cuerpo vibro y mordió su lengua para no sucumbir al deseo de su corazón que solo le decía "huye, rápido"

Se movió rápido para que dicha persona entrara en su campo de visión y le observo con la misma cara de idiota enamorado que siempre lograba tener cuando lo miraba, enamorado como un tonto de chico ese momento que salía por fin de la escuela, pensó dos veces las palabras que ya había memorizado desde hace meses, dio un último suspiro y se dispuso a salir de su escondite hasta que escucho otra voz que hizo inmediatamente congelarse en su lugar

—¡Makoto! Te dije que esperaras —la voz de Haruka le helo la sangre más por coraje que por miedo, por inercia volvió a su lugar y con algo que el llamo "discreción", se asomó apenas un poco para observar como el chico de cabellos negros se acercaba hasta Makoto cual sonreía con una expresión dulce que le enterneció, bajándole solo un poco el coraje

—Lo siento, Haru —murmuro Makoto, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tierna en los labios, Sousuke maldijo pues esa era el peor ataque que podría hacer la orca contra él, esa sonrisa en si ya era demasiado para ser soportada por su corazón, no podía ahora menos que nunca confesarse, menos cuando Haruka había llegado a destrozar sus planes, vio a la pareja de amigos salir del colegio y caminar directo a su casa y volvió a suspirar abatido, no lo lograría jamás, de eso estaba seguro pues si no era la ternura de Makoto lo que lo frenaba era la constante y molesta presencia de Nanase lo que echaba al caño todo lo que deseaba hacer

Se quitó la gorra y abrió la chamarra, no tenía caso seguir llevando ese disfraz. paso sus manos por sus cabellos en un símbolo de completa frustración, no tenía caso seguir ahí así que se encamino a Samezuka abatido y con pensamientos pesimistas rondando por su cabeza, jamás podría confesarle a Makoto lo que sentía por él.

.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

Llego al dormitorio de Samezuka con el humor bajo, pero no por las razones que esperaba, el estaba preparado para ser rechazado, mas no para tener que seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos, no quiso pasar al club de natación pues Rin y todo su entusiasmo en el deporte no le harían bien, lo sabía, se encamino por fin hasta su habitación, suspirando por veinteava vez antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en silencio aunque creía estar solo en el recinto, pero se equivocó, su pelirrojo amigo estaba en la cama que le correspondía, con la cara hundida en la almohada vociferando cosas que él no podía, ni quería entender, pensando seriamente que quizá el tiburón estaba llorando una vez mas .

Entro sin hacer ruido, cosa que le funcionaba muy bien, dejando que Rin siguiera desquitándose con la almohada de lo que fuera que le sucediera, después de todo él tenía otros problemas que tratar, no era egoísmo, pero realmente no deseaba tener que ayudar a Rin, con lo que le sucedía era suficiente

Cuando estaba por tomar sus cosas para ir a bañarse Rin dio una voltereta en la cama captando su atención, apenas el pelirrojo lo miro su cara se tornó de un rojo intenso por la vergüenza de que quizá Sousuke haya escuchado algo de lo que gritaba entre las almohadas

—¿No estabas en la práctica, capitán? —pregunto Sousuke tratando de desviar la atención de un tema que al parecer era vergonzoso para ambos

—La alberca esta en mantenimiento —murmuro agradeciendo que no preguntara por el berrinche que estaba haciendo anteriormente

—Pero dime… ¿Dónde fuiste? No avisaste donde irías, Nitori y Momo estaban preocupados —se acomodó en la cama para ver a su amigo que hacia un amago porque su cara no se distorsionara o desviara la mirada, pero fue en vano, el gesto era muy claro

—Por ahí…—menciono sin ahondar mucho en el tema

—Oh vamos, sé que por ahí…pero donde es "ahí" —menciono sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la actitud del azabache había tocado su curiosidad

—Rin…no comencemos —Sousuke siguió con la misma expresión en su rostro, buscando ayuda que sabía no llegaría

—Vamos…—gimoteo

—Si tú eres capaz de decirme porque rezongabas contra la almohada puede que te diga —menciono el pelinegro esperando que eso frenara la insistencia que sabía solía tener su mejor amigo

—Es por Haru —murmuro avergonzado, desviando la mirada y apretando sus manos sobre sus tobillos, la simple mención del nombre le había hecho estremecer por completo, no era capaz ya de ignorar los sentimientos que por años se fueron acumulando

—¿Nanase? —pregunto incrédulo, pero dentro de si imaginaba por donde iba todo ese asunto, no, claramente lo sabía, era difícil no darse cuenta como su mejor amigo parecía morir de amor por el delfín del club Iwatobi

—Sí, es…complicado, demasiado, no encuentro la forma para poder decirle lo que siento y estoy comenzando a darme por vencido —Rin bajo la cabeza, haciendo pensar a Sousuke que lloraría

—¿Sientes algo por Nanase? —pregunta estúpida le repitió su mente, era muy claro, no solo porque en ese momento se lo hubiera dicho era más porque el mismo lo había notado pero su cerebro estaba tan distraído y seco que no pudo formular otra pregunta

—Sí, bueno, supongo que desde que éramos pequeños pero hasta hace poco me he dado cuenta ¿estas prestándome atención Sousuke? –hizo un puchero molesto

—¿Y porque no se lo has dicho? –mira quien lo pregunto volvió a susurrar una pequeña voz en su mente

—No es tan sencillo —chaqueo la lengua –Haru es muy complicado, no hay nada más que atraiga su atención aparte del agua o la caballa, temo que me rechace al primer intento, además está el hecho de que siempre que intento decírselo Makoto aparece es…frustrante –Sousuke presto entonces atención a las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo

—Me sucede lo mismo —murmuro con la mirada desviada

—¿Eh? —.

—Siempre que quiero declararme a Makoto, Nanase aparece —La voz de Sousuke se escuchaba cansada, con un tono de hartazgo, el comenzaba a pensar como su amigo, que no había forma, ni oportunidad para que el declarara sus sentimientos, no solo era el intenso y constante miedo al rechazo, a ser visto por Makoto de una manera repugnante aunque el castaño era tan amable que sabía que no había forma que le dedicara una mirada como tal o eso esperaba

Si no que también estaba esa constante e hiriente manera en que sus planes eran echados a perder por Nanase, todo eso junto hacia que sus esperanzas fueran muriendo poco a poco.

—¿Te gusta Makoto? —la cara de Rin era un poema, pues jamás se le podría haber ocurrido que algo como eso aconteciera, después de todo su mejor amigo y el de Haru habían convivido poco, según lo que él conocía, por eso la primera pregunta que seguramente saldría de sus labios seria "¿Cómo paso eso?"

—Sí, pero me estoy dando por vencido —exclamo ignorando la quijada caída de Rin y sus ojos abiertos de par en par que realmente le irritaban, el ser serio y desinteresado tampoco lo volvían alguien frígido

—¿Cómo? Si Makoto es muy bueno, sería una excelente pareja —Rin se sintió frustrado

—Bueno, cada que intento declarármele Nanase está presente, es algo…como podría decirlo, ¿frustrante? –sí, esa palabra parecía estar al orden del día en aquella ocasión

—Esto es como una maldición —Rin termino esas palabras tirándose a la cama con el brazo sobre los ojos, ambos estaban en una situación similar, por no decir que igual, las personas de las que estaban enamoradas eran tan unidas que les dificultaba en cierta manera ser sinceros con sus sentimiento.

El problema no radicaba en que ese par de amigos sintieran algo el uno por el otro, Sousuke extrañamente lo sabía de Haruka, pues había intentado investigar eso por su cuenta, y como era tan poco sutil termino lanzando la bomba, extrañamente había encontrado que Nanase era capaz de expresar algo más que hastió, vergüenza, pues apenas le pregunto el pobre moreno volteo el rostro rojo como un tomate a un lado y pudo escuchar lo que parecían balbuceos y un poco de tartamudeo, nervioso termino por preguntar si era de Makoto de quien él estaba enamorado o le gustaba, o lo que fuera, listo para dirigirle una mirada feroz y largarse del lugar si es que eso ocurría de tal manera, pero Nanase había negado con la cabeza suavemente y solo había dicho que no era de su incumbencia, que Makoto era un amigo preciado, lo quería por todo el tiempo y apoyo que le había dado mientras Rin no estaba y que siempre contaría con él, pero nada más, su relación no iría jamás más allá de una bella amistad y Sousuke le creyó y como no le importaba más, no se preocupó en preguntar quién era la persona que parecía perturbar y hacer temblar el mundo de Nanase.

Por otra parte, Rin había también echo lo mismo de una manera un poco diferente, siempre había sido amigo de Makoto, el pelirrojo siempre había creído que el de ojos verdes era más accesible que Haruka, una amistad más amena había nacido entre ellos, así que un día después de una extensa platica, Rin se motivó para preguntarle si era de Haruka que estaba enamorado y si era que su mejor amigo le correspondía, listo para cualquier palabra positiva, completamente dispuesto a aceptarlo aún lo mucho que eso doliera, Makoto enseguida había enrojecido por completo, negando con las manos y la cabeza hasta el cansancio, por lo menos había podido articular palabra sin tartamudear, diciendo que Haruka era solamente su amigo, que de echo Nanase ya tenía una persona especial o eso el suponía y que ya para el existía alguien que de igual manera le gustaba pero que no era su mejor amigo, Rin no supo si en ese momento su corazón sintió alivio o decepción, Nanase y Tachibana no tenían más que una amistad, pero entonces la revelación de que quizá el delfín tuviera alguien que le gustara y que eso frenaba sus sentimientos, le dolió.

Sousuke observo a su mejor amigo, esperando que se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento, exhalo, preguntándose porque era tan difícil externar sus sentimientos, si por lo menos fuera capaz de conocer que era lo que conllevaba el declararse, saber si era aceptado o rechazado creía que esa situación podría ser más fácil de sobrellevar.

Entonces cuando su mirada se quedó fija en las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer en el bosque aledaño a la academia y el observaba como estas bajaban lentamente por el cristal de la ventana una idea vino a su mente

—¿Y si nos unimos? —volteo a ver a Rin que acostado en la cama había quitado parcialmente su brazo para observar a su mejor amigo, esperando se explicara pues sus palabras no habían sido del todo claras, Sousuke lo supo que tenía que ahondar en el asunto un poco mas

—Es sencillo, si los separamos podríamos confesarnos, divide y vencerás —menciono sintiéndose a cada palabra más confiado

—¿Eso no lo dijo un emperador que al final perdió? —menciono incrédulo el pelirrojo y su mejor amigo bufo

—No es una broma, si logramos que Nanase y Makoto se separen los suficiente, podremos ser capaces de confesarnos —menciono Sousuke

—¿Pero como haríamos eso? —pregunto Rin

-—Oh vamos, citándolos por separado, llevándolos a distintos lados un día, yo que sé, el caso aquí es que deben estar alejados el uno del otro para que nosotros podamos llevar a cabo nuestros planes —miro fijamente a Rin mientras una sonrisa extraña afloraba en sus labios, Rin sintió un poco de inseguridad, básicamente originada por la idea de estar solo con Haruka

—Supongo que está bien —al final se decidió y choco puños con su mejor amigo para sellar el pacto.

.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

Sentía el estómago revuelto y las manos le temblaban ligeramente, tenía que calmarse un poco o por tercera vez en esa tarde, Nitori llegaría con su chamarra para ofrecérsela porque seguramente tenia frio, porque que otra razón vería el pequeño kohai para mirarlo de esa manera, tambaleante y rígido.

Rin estaba consciente de su situación y de quien la provocaba, por primera vez no se había quedado sentado en una grada, en el lugar propicio para mirar a Haruka nadar, con esa cara de imbécil enamorado que sabía el tenia, pero creía nadie notaba, observándolo ir de ahí para haya nadando a su antojo, no, ahora sus nervios no lo dejaban ni siquiera ser partícipe de sus fantasías

Iwatobi había sido invitado una vez más a una práctica conjunta en la academia, las lluvias limitaban al equipo de natación en sus actividades y como el no podía evitar querer complacer a Haruka siempre que podía, por eso, cuando la oportunidad de dejarle nadar en Samezuka se presentó, no lo dudo, no había ideado mejor manera que invitarlos pero había sido una pésima idea pues Sousuke ahora con su renovaba confianza en ese plan descabellado había pensado que la mejor manera era "invitar a salir a Haruka"

"Si tu invitas a salir a Haruka, yo puedo encontrarme con Makoto y será perfecto"

Le había escuchado decir algo semejante, y ahora la mirada insistente de Sousuke se posaba en su espalda y le hacía tener escalofríos, pensando y repensando, deseaba que su mejor amigo no estuviera tan clavado en esa idea pues hasta había ideado una manera de entretener al castaño para no interrumpir su invitación de Rin, mierda y mas mierda… ¿las piernas le estaban temblando? ¿El jodido reloj estaba avanzando más rápido?

Cuando la hora de la practica termino, Sousuke apenas le permitió entrar a los vestidores, solo ponerse un pantalón sobre el traje de natación, y esperar a que Haruka saliera, pues iba a ser el último, Sousuke había sido capaz de hasta cronometrar el tiempo que tomaba cada uno y él pensaba que con su amor apasionado y romántico era bastante aterrador.

.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

Sintio un nudo en la garganta mientras esperaba en la entrada del colegio para que Haruka saliera, Nagisa y Rei habían sido extrañamente atraídos por Momo y Ai, que habían comentado algo de "mostrarles las mascotas no oficiales de Samezuka" gatos callejeros que de pronto se aparecían ahí por comida y que los alumnos alimentaban, agradeció, Sousuke al contrario había dicho a Makoto que necesitaba hablar con él pues Gou no había asistido y necesitaba dejar en claro la próxima visita de Samezuka a Iwatobi y el cómo vice-capitán, tenía que hacerlo pues Rin…estaba ocupado

Cuando vio asomarse la campera color blanco y azul trago saliva

—Haru…—menciono con una voz chillona provocada por los nervios y que maldijo muy fuerte e internamente.

—Rin —la voz de Haruka pronunciando su nombre con ese ligero toque de sorpresa casi lo hace morir en un suspiro, el tiburón vaya que estaba enamorado

—Yo…yo quería….—maldita sea, cuando más necesitaba que su lengua conectara con su cerebro esta se había ido de paseo, no podía contra los ojos azules de Haruka que parecían mirarlo tan intensamente, estaba sintiendo como su rostro poco a poco se calentaba, ¿estaba sonrojándose?

Inhalo profundo esperando que eso calmara sus alterados nervios, pero eso era inútil, sus ojos viajaban de los labios de Haruka a sus ojos, ese par de cosas que siempre lo ponían nervioso, los ojos del delfín le hipnotizaron desde que los vio a la corta edad de 12 años, eran azules, brillantes y tenían una chispa de anhelo, y cuando miraban el agua tenían un brillo que a Rin le encantaba, y sus labios, delgados y perfectos hacían que cada que los miraba deseaba besarlos, negó rápidamente cuando observo que Haruka le miraba intensamente, esperando ese "algo" que tuviera que decirle, y él debía aprovechar pues pocas eran las cosas que llamaban la atención del chico –aunque él no supiera que una de ellas era precisamente el- exhalo lentamente y se armó de valor.

—Quisiera saber…si tienes libre el próximo sábado —su rostro ya estaba rojo, esperaba que no tanto como su cabello, pero no podía estar cien por ciento seguro, así que evito alzar la mirada para que el más bajo no lo notara, si lo hubiera hecho quizá hubiera notado ese brillo que le gustaba instalarse en los ojos de Haruka cada que le decían "podrás nadar"

—Estoy libre ¿Por qué? —pregunto escuchándose para el pelirrojo desinteresado

—Me gustaría saber si quieres ir conmigo al…al acuario —intento con todas sus fuerzas que el valor no se le escapara en cada palabra, lo más difícil ya había pasado después de todo

—Tengo entradas…que me regalaron así que quería saber si te gustaría ir —espero pacientemente a la respuesta, aunque le pareció que pasaron horas para escucharla, cada minuto más bien, cada segundo que transcurría se le hacia eterno, así que con algo de miedo fue levantando la mirada para observar al pelinegro que se había quedado pegado al pavimento

Haruka sentía que su corazón estaba por estallarle en cualquier momento, su rostro gracias a dios no estaba rojo pero sus manos le sudaban, un nudo se instaló en su garganta en el momento menos apropiado, apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando decir cualquier cosa, que cualquier sonido saliera de su garganta como afirmación pero la mirada rubí de su rival/amigo no le permitió mas que sentirse un poco más nervioso y ante la negatividad de su lengua para hacer su labor, Haruka solo fue capaz de asentir suavemente

—¿Si? —pregunto Rin como creyendo que el movimiento fue solo una ilusión

—Sí, me gustaría ir...—y antes de que permitirle a sus nervios hacerle una mala pasada, Haruka echó a correr lejos de Rin.

El pelirrojo se tuvo que recargar en la pared contigua a él, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas, abrazándose, dando la impresión de estar abatido pero su sonrisa, oculta entre esa acción era tan amplia como ninguna antes, ni si quiera cuando Haruka acepto hacer el relevo con él.

Sousuke se había desocupado –a su parecer- demasiado rápido, la verdad era que deseaba más que nada pasar más tiempo con Makoto, se le hacía realmente adorable la manera en que era el castaño aunque le parecía que se volvía un poco más torpe cuando se encontraba con él, exhalo, el castaño se había ido alegando que no podía dejar irse solo a Haru, cosa que le hizo enfadar pero lo dejo ir después de todo, Rin tenía unos veinte minutos fuera y era raro, era para que hubiera vuelto desde hace un rato atrás, se aventuró a ir a buscarlo, esperando no interrumpir nada aunque no creyera que eso sucedería.

Sousuke se alarmo cuando encontró a Rin en la misma posición en que Haruka lo había dejado minutos atrás sin el delfín, la primera idea que cruzo su mente fue el cruel rechazo, un escenario donde seguramente su mejor amigo había sido rechazado de manera si no cruel si fría.

—Rin ¿estás bien? —pregunto hincándose a su lado, dispuesto a darle apoyo a su amigo fuera lo que hubiera pasado, en su mente las ideas de venganza se arremolinaban, desde vaciarle la alberca de Iwatobi, negarle las prácticas en conjunto hasta cosas más graves como ir y golpear su estoico rostro pero primero estaba su mejor amigo, jalo un poco su brazo descubriendo su rostro para poder abrazarle, quería ver en qué estado lamentable estaba antes de comenzar a reconfortarlo pero se fue de sentón al suelo cuando miro la enorme sonrisa en los labios de Rin.

—Dijo que si —menciono el pelirrojo con voz pequeña y ahogada, como si aún no se creyera que tuviera una cita con el delfín

—¿Qué? —pregunto Sousuke mientras no entendía la situación

—¡Dijo que si! —brinco sobre Sousuke abrazándolo con fuerza, no lloraba, la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios y sus ojos jamás habían brillado como ese día, Rin estaba completamente feliz, tendría una cita con Haruka, una cita oficial, aunque aún no haya podido decir sus sentimientos la idea de poder salir con él lo entusiasma pues era un paso más para llegar por fin a su ansiado objetivo.

Sousuke estaba feliz por su amigo e indirectamente estaba feliz por el mismo, poco a poco, para Rin y para el todo saldría como esperaban

.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

—¿Rin te invito a ir al acuario? —Makoto estaba sentado en el cuarto de Haruka, más específicamente sobre la cama del pelinegro, este por el momento permanecía en el suelo sentado entre las piernas de su mejor amigo que acariciaba sus cabellos con la toalla secándolos, pronto sintió la tela apartarse de su cabeza y Makoto comenzó a secarle el cabello con la delicadeza a la que Nanase estaba acostumbrado

—Si —menciono y la emoción pudo ser notada de inmediato por su mejor amigo

—Haru, que bueno, me alegro mucho —sonrió y siguió con su labor mientras Haruka tenía una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro y el leve sonrojo se vislumbraba en sus mejillas.

.

.

(´･ω･`)

.

.

.

—Deja de moverte ¿Quieres? Me pones de nervios —Sousuke ya no hallaba la manera de que Rin dejara de dar vueltas, estaba según el moreno más arreglado de lo que debería, Rin había escogido un conjunto nuevo que no tenía mucho de haber comprado, perfumado y bien peinado, pero el aguazul seguía pensando que había exagerado

—Creo que ahí viene —menciono Sousuke, divisando a lo lejos la figura delgada y menuda del azabache

—¿Por qué viene con él? —mencionaron ambos chicos y Sousuke salió del lugar donde había estado escondido dándole apoyo a su amigo.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo I**

 **Capitulo II: Paso II: Divide y ¿venceras?**

La idea era separarlos...entonces ¿como termino en una "cita doble"? No se quejaba pero el queria un momento a solos con el chico que le gustaba ¿Ahora que deberia hacer?

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aqui

Si te gusto la historia puedes darte un momento y dejar un comentario, son gratis

(๑╹ᆺ╹)


End file.
